maditsmadfunnyfandomcom-20200215-history
Total Recall Me Baby / The Asgardigans
Video of Episode Link: Vplay Episode Summary Total Recall Me Baby: Naomi Watts explains the plot of Total Recall in a song. The Asgardigans: Cute backyard friends teach Thor to use the power of his imagination. Segments #MADvent Calendar - Been counting ballots all week? Here are some MAD moments you may have missed: #*Sunday, 2:00 AM: Instead of setting her clock back one hour, Jessica Simpson sets her clock back one foot. #*Tuesday, 8:00 PM: Voters everywhere rush to the polls, except for Alfred E. Neuman who rushes to the North Pole. #*Saturday, 4:00 PM: Beyoncé agrees to do the Super Bowl Halftime Show provided she could sing this! #Opening Scene #'Total Recall Me Baby' (Movie Parody of Total Recall ''/ Music Parody of "Call Me Maybe" by Carly Rae Jepsen) (MAD Music segment) #Animated Marginals segment #Dog Dream (Animated by Mike Wartella) #MAD News - The MAD News anchor announces that the votes are in, the numbers have been counted, and he thinks it's safe to say we all saw this coming. But at 8:22 PM, Alfred E. Neuman became President of the United States, but it turns out every news source in the country got it wrong. Alfred E. Neuman won by a 53% margin. (MAD News segment) #Wonder Woman Bread (Spoof on Wonder Woman / Ad Parody of Wonder Bread) (Ad Parodies segment) #Trick Acorn (Cartoon) #Who Wore it Better? #Terry Covington, M.D., Thursdays on the Bug Network (Cartoon) #Spy vs. Spy - ''Mad Men Opening Sequence Parody (Spy vs. Spy segment) (Stop-motion cartoon) #MAD News - The MAD News anchor announces that it seems that he made a mistake earlier, and as a journalist, he must apologize for not checking his facts. But it appears Alfred E. Neuman did not win the presidency by 53% after all. It was 54%, so congratulations yet again to the next President of the United States! (MAD News segment) #Banana Slip (Animated by Mike Wartella) #'The Asgardigans' (Spoof on Thor / TV Parody of the Backyardigans) #Credits #5-second Cartoon - (from MAD News) The MAD News anchor says, "Yep, he's still president." (5-second Cartoon segment) Gallery Transcript Trivia *This is the third time where a 2012 movie gets spoofed. (Total Recall) *Fourth time Spy vs. Spy used a pop-culture reference (Mad Men). The previous ones were: *#'Average-ers / Legend of Dora' *#'Men in Black to the Future / Pokémon of Interest' *#'Diary of a Wimpy Kid Icarus / Adjustment Burro' *Second time Carly Rae Jepsen got spoofed. The first was in MADvent Calendar from The Amazing Spider-Minaj / Go, Dragon Ball, Go! *First time Asgard and the Backyardigans showed up. *3rd time Wonder Woman appeared on MAD. She has also appeared in MAD vs. Wild and That's What Super Friends Are For. *In Total Recall Me Baby, it was originally going to be set in the 2012 DVD of Total Recall, but it's actually set in the 2012 story of Total Recall. *This is the fourth episode where the MAD News segment interrupts another segment. The first was TransBOREmores / Star Wars: the Groan Wars, the second was Pirates of the Neverland: At Wit's End / Batman Family Feud, and the third was The Iron Giant Lady / Raising a New Hope, and also the episode after the Alfred E. Neuman for President segment. *MAD News interrupted a segment twice, and this is the very last episode to have the MAD News segment, and to contain both the MAD News segment and the MADvent Calendar for the second time. *30th time Spy vs. Spy was done in stop-motion. 30 stop-motion Spy vs. Spy segments? Wow, amazing! *This is the second episode of MAD to have one single Ad Parody. The first was [[Dolphineas and Ferb Tale / VICTORious|'Dolphineas and Ferb Tale / VICTORious']]. *This is the first episode MAD to have only one Animated Marginal. *Mojo Jojo from the Powerpuff Girls appears for the fourth time in Who Wore it Better? The first was The Celebrity Ape-rentice, the second was 2 Broke Powerpuff Girls, and the third was I Am Lorax. *Fifth episode to have a musical segment and the first one where it takes place first. *This episode is the second appearance of Who Wore it Better?, but this time, the segment is sequelized. The first appearance was [[Fantastic Megan Fox / MAD vs. Wild|'Fantastic Megan Fox / MAD vs. Wild']]. *This is the ninth episode of MAD to premiere on a Thursday night at 8:00 PM. *In the Spy vs. Spy Mad Men parody, scenes from sketches in the two seasons were seen. The sketches seen were: *#Flunco! (x2) *#Swisster *#Wonder Woman Bread *#Transformal Wear *#'Legend of Dora' *#Meme Wolf *#Rental Floss *#The MAD logo *#Sheriff Robo Boba Lobo *#[[Captain America's Got Talent|'Captain America's Got Talent']] *#Dark Knight Bread Riser (x2) *#Shazamwich! *#The Legend of Snoopy Hollow *#Jedi Negotiator *Carly Rae Jepsen's "Call Me Maybe" is also on Just Dance 4 Voices *Chris Cox - Loki, Technician, and Terry Covington, M.D. Announcer *Arif S. Kinchen - Tyrone, Doctor, and Angry Squirrel *Beth Littleford - Tasha, Naomi Watts, Mom with Bread, and Who Wore It Better? Announcer *Nolan North - Thor and Dog's Owner *Rachel Ramras - Pablo, Lori Quaid, Austin, Squirrel, and Girl with Bread *Kevin Shinick - MADvent Calendar Announcer, Doug Quaid, Odin, and the MAD News anchor *Tara Strong - Uniqua and Wonder Woman *Windy Wagner - Melina Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes